The Perspective of the Glue
by Leah and Tiff
Summary: Newt knew of nothing but the Glade. But his life changes when Thomas and a girl come up into the box. Without further adieu, I give you, The Maze Runner:Perspective of the Glue.
1. Chapter 1

It's bloody hot. That's all I can think.. Bloody. Hot. It never rains,but there's a first time for everything. "DEAR GOD LET IT RAIN!" I scream.

"You're asking for a lot buddy." Zart replies "You don't wanna be out here? Shouldn't have jumped."

I'm done I decide,we're supposed to get a Greenie today so there's no telling what Alby's up to. Chuck and some of the other Sloppers were obviously eager to befriend the greenbean so they were the first ones to run over when the ear piercing rattling came. We all gathered around. I found a spot between Alby and Jeff. When the doors opened,the light it the poor shank so hard he looked away,covering his face with his hands,there was a lot of noise.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"Looks like a klunk in a T-Shirt."

"You're the klunk,shuck-face!

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip,Greenie." I can tell that's Gally

"Ain't no ticket back,bro."

Alby and I lowered a rope from above and tied the end in a big loop. As soon as the Greenie stepped in,we yanked back. When he gets up,Gally grabs him by the poor kids shirt and says "Nice to meet ya,shank. Welcome to the Glade.

He kept spinning. I'm sure his mind was too but he was physically spinning. He had dark hair,average height,maybe 16 or 17.

"Look at the Greenbean." Gally shouts "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs."

"Shut your hole,Gally." I snap back. I normally wouldn't do that,but something was different about this kid.

"Where am I?" he asks. His voice doesn't sound girly,but it's higher than normal.

"Nowhere good." Alby tells him "Just slim yourself nice and calm."

Everyone is treating this Greenie like everybody else. Something is different about him. That's partly why I haven't spoken a word to him. More people start to talk.

"Which Keeper he gonna get?"

"I told ya,shuck-face." Chuck shouts back and whoever asked. "He's a klunk so he'll be a Slopper. No doubt about it." Then he starts giggling. I'm surprised that he hasn't been killed yet he's so bloody annoying.

More voices. Gally mainly. "I said shut your holes!" Alby yells. I half grin. "Keep yapping and your next break'll be cut in half."

I decide to go meet the new,special kid.

"Since Nick was killed." I hear Alby say. I walk up behind him and slap him across the back of his head. Normally, he would've killed anybody who did that but he lets me do it.

"Wait for the bloody tour Alby." I say,trying to stand up for the terrified kid. "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack,nothin' even been heard yet. Name's Newt,Greenie and we'd be all right and cheery if ya'd forgive our 'klunk-for-brains' new leader here."

He reaches out to shake my hand. I wink and gladly accept. "Pipe it shuck-face" Alby growled. He obviously feels that the Greenie is special too.

"This place is called the Glade, all right?" Alby says motioning is hands "It's where we live,where we eat,where we sleep. We call ourselves Gladers. That's all you..." He's interrupted by the Greenie

"Who sent me here? How'd"

"No interruptions boy!" Alby retorts "Whacker,if we told you everything,you'd die on the spot,right after you klunked your pants. Baggers'd drag you off, and you ain't no good to us then,are ya?"

The kid obviously looked confused so I take Alby by the shoulders "Alby,lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin', ya know?"

Alby chest heaves with steady breaths. "Ain't got no time to be nice,Greenbean. Old life's over and new life's begun. Learn the rules quick,listen,don't talk. You get me?" Poor kid,poor,poor kid.

He looked over at me. 'Stop it!' I scream in my head "Greenie,you get him, right?" 'Please stop looking at me.' I plead in my head.

I barely hear him mumble "Yeah"

"Good that" Alby says,I can tell he let some steam out. "First Day. That's what today is for you,shank. Night's comin,Runners'll be back soon. The Box came up late today,ain't got time for the tour. Tomorrow morning,right after the wake-up." Alby turns to me "Get him a bed."he tells me and walks off "Good that" with those words,everyone wanders off.

As he sat on the ground I plead in my head again 'Please don't make me be the bad guy,please don't make me be the bad guy.' "What'd I do?" Man,do I feel bloody sorry for the kid.

"What you're feelin'" I start,trying to make him feel better "We've all felt it. We've all had the First Day,come out of that dark box. Things are bad,they are,and they'll get much worse for ya soon,that's the truth. But down the road a piece,you''l be fightin' true and good. I can tell your not a bloody sissy. Chuck'll be a good fit for ya. He's a fat little shank,but a nice sap when it's all said and done." I hear a sharp scream pierce the air.

'Shuck it' I think 'Can't the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needing my help?'

"Find Chuckie." I tell him "Tell him he's in charge of your sleeping arrangements."

I sprint off. Leaving the poor Greenbean behind.

I walk up the stairs to see Jeff and Alby laying over Ben. My best friends hands are visibly shaking so I walk over and squeeze them.

"Why don't ya go make sure Gally hasn't snapped anybody's neck?" I tell Jeff. I need to talk to Alby, alone.

"Ya know," Jeff starts "Gally claims to've seen Thomas while going through the Changing."

"Thomas the Greenbean?" I ask

Jeff just nods in response.

"Another good reason to get the shuck out of here." I say loudly,but not yelling.

'I've gotta talk to him." I mouth while pointing to Alby.

Jeff nods and gets up. When he passes Alby, he pats him on the shoulder. Alby shrugs as if to say "Get off of me."

"You alright, mate?" I ask.

"I wish Nick was still alive. I liked being second-in-command better." Alby barely mutters. I see tears spill onto Ben's chest.

"We all do" is my only response.

"That Nick was still alive or you like me being second-in-command better?" Alby asks, while looking up and half-smiling.

'Yes!' I think 'It did it. He feels a bit better.'

"Nick" I tell Alby.

The night Nick died, the whole Glade seemed to be still. Of course,Gally was flipping out because he didn't have a second-in-command. It was a debate between me and Minho,but Alby decided Minho needed to keep all his focus on the runners.

I guess what you could call instinct told me to glance back, when I did, there's Thomas standing in the doorway. I roll my eyes,knowing what he's in for.

Alby jumps up and pushes the miserable kid out of the room and slams the door shut. I hear yelling outside. When Alby comes in, all he says is "That boy is too curious. He's gonna get himself in a mess."

And, of course, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Alby walks back in, tense. Breathing deeply.

"That shank just don't know when to shut up." he mumbles.

"Alby" I start. My eyes are already glossed with tears. "Are you alright, mate?"

"No." he says, choking on his tears. He balls up in the corner and breaks down.

I dip my head and bury my face with my hands. "I'm sorry." I spit out, breaking down while walking beside him and taking a seat.

"I'm sorry." he responds sniffling. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"You should." I tell him while wrapping my arms around him. "Even the most great and brave people get scared sometimes. It's unhealthy to keep it all in." Our tears stain each others shirts.

"You see," I continue "One of the worst feelings in the world, is knowing you let someone down that's close to you. Alby, I feel like I could've stopped this.

"No." He assures me. "No this, this was all me."

We sit in the silence of screams doing nothing but letting all our softness out for what feels like hours,but in reality was only 45 minutes. Alby breaks the ice.

"Getting dark out." He tells me.

I nod. I squeeze his hand and walk towards the Homestead.

I walk inside and see Gally washing up. The only acknowledgement made is a slight nod. I wash my face when I hear a tapping on the window. 'Chuck you bloody idiot!' I say in my head. Before I can do anything,Gally opens the window and screams "WHO IS IT?" I settle on letting the shuck-face have his fun so I keep quiet.

Chuck screams. It scares the klunk out of me, so I knock over some decorative rocks on the window. Gally swears under his breath before screaming "I'M COMING FOR YOU, SHUCK-FACE!"

He runs out. I finish my routine,then start out. Gally and I meet at the door.

"You should really do something about that Thomas kid, Newt." he tells me, without making eye contact.

"Hey!" I retort while turning around. "The Greenie is fine."

"Really?" he asks me sarcastically "I saw him, Newt. I saw him. He put us here." His violent voice washed away in my thoughts.

Put us here? Is that why something's different. Don't tell Alby.

I shake my head and walk off. In the morning,in going to show the Greenie a griever.

It'll be an emotional rollercoaster going back in there. I can do it for Tommy though. There it is again, Tommy. What the bloody crap is up with that.

In the morning, I try shaking the kid awake, but he barely moves. I clasp my hand over his mouth and he looks panicked until he sees me.

"Shh Greenie." I tell him "Don't wanna wake Chuckie now, do we?"

Thomas unhurriedly gets up "Supposed to show you something before the wake-up" I tell him "Just follow me and stay close."

We run towards the western wall. "What are those?" he asks me

"When you need to bloody know, you'll know Greenie." I snap at him.

The images of that day fill me head. Screaming at the beetle blade,adrenaline of being in the air. The pain, dear lord the pain. Sobbing, Minho's look of horror, the Med-jacks, Alby. It's almost too much.

"Well" Tommy starts. Tommy again. "It seems kind of stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answering my questions, shank."

I laugh. " I like you, Greenie" I tell him "Now, shut it and let me show ya something."

Deep breath, but not too obvious. Don't wanna scare the Greenbean out of his bloody mind.

"What are we looking for?" he whispers

"Hold up kid, one'll be comin' along soon enough." I respond.

We sat there so long,so bloody long. Then finally,one showed up.

"Out there's the maze." I tell him. The details of the day long ago are flooding back, and I feel I'm not doing a very good job of hiding it. "Everything we do,our whole life, revolves around the maze. Every lovin' second of every lovin' day,we spend in honor of the maze, trying to solve something that's not shown us to a bloody solution, ya know? It's not messed with. I wanna show you why the buggin' walls close every night. Why you should never,ever find your butt out there."

There it is. The bulbous creature, stinger visible. The pain. The torturous, monotonous pain, even to this moment. The mindset, the plead of death. Thinking 'let me die please just let me die'

"What is that thing" Tommy asks me. Tommy,why?

"Grievers, we call 'em." I answer "Just be glad they only come out at night. Be thankful for those walls. Now you know what lurks in the maze,my friend. Now you know this isn't a joke."

A couple of hours later, Alby is mentally preparing himself for the tour.

"You're gonna be right and cheery. Okay?" I assure him

He nods. "I know." and sets out to find Tommy.

What is with the name Tommy? It's like I have to say it. Tommy. Thomas doesn't sound right anymore. Neither does Greenie. Tommy.

I pace back and forth around the room, praying Alby and Tommy are alright. When Frypan bursts in. "We've got a situation. A Greenie's here. A new one."

Tommy really has messed up now hasn't he. Gally will be so bloody happy too.

I run out and hear Tommy call me. "Newt, what's going on?" I like that he trusts me.

"Means a bloody Newbie's coming up in the Box. Right now."

"So?" Tommy asks.

"So? I almost scream back "We've never had two Newbie's come up in the same month, much less two days in a row." and with that, I turn towards the Homestead.

Alby, Gally and I are the only ones at the Box when it happened.

"The shuck?" Alby murmurs.

Gally almost kills himself he's pacing and screaming and cursing so much. When everyone comes over he says "Tell 'em Newt."

"It's a girl." I respond. A bloody girl


	3. Chapter 3

Voices fill the air.

"A girl?"

"I got dibs!"

"What's she look like?"

"How old is she?"

Jack and Clint lower Alby and I into the Box with some twined together vines. The girl had a face covered in freckles with messy, tar black hair. She wasn't moving. Alby clutched her wrists, and shakes his head.

"That's not the bloody half of it." I say, shushing the crowd. "I think she's dead."

We wrap the vines around her frail waist. Alby screams "Ready!" As Gally and Jack hoist her up.

'Somethings different.' I think to myself. 'Well it's obviously different you bloody idiot.'

"Greenie, get over here." Thank heavens I didn't say Tommy.

The Gladers form a path leading to me and Alby as we crouch over the girl. "You know this girl, shank?" Alby says, sounding fairly ticked off.

Tommy looked shocked. "Know her?" he answers, almost laughing. "Of course I don't know her! Other than you guys, I don't know anyone."

"That's not" Alby starts, but then pauses to let out a frustrated sigh. "I mean does he look familiar at all?"

"No, nothing." He answers firmly while kicking a rock on the ground.

My best friends forehead creased, as if he thought everything that came out of the kids klunk. "You sure?"

"Yes. Why?" Tommy snapped.

I almost cringe at the thought of what's awaiting his buggin attitude.

"Shuck it" Alby murmurs "Can't be a coincidence. Two days. Two Greenies. One alive and one dead."

I can see Tommy fill with rage. His lips thin out and his olive skin turns about 3 shades lighter.

"You don't think I" he can't even finish the sentence before I'm sort of mean to him, but what in reality was watching out for his bloody life.

"Slim it, we're not saying you bloody killed her."

"I swear I've never seen her." the poor kid tries to reassure everyone.

"I believe you, but"

I'm interrupted by the girl jumping up into an upward position. Alby screams like he's just seen a bloody ghost. I jump away from her, not knowing what he bloody crap she's planning on doing.

Her deep blue eyes dart around 'like Ben' I think. I'm about to ask if Alby thinks she's somehow been stung, but I'm interrupted.

"Everything's going to change." Her voice is rustic and deep, yet clear. 'Gally'll be on bloody cloud 9'

Her eyes roll into the back of her head and the girls right fist punches the changed air. I rip whatever is in her grasp away from her. I drop to my knees and spread it out onto the ground.

 _ **She's the last one, ever.**_

An odd silence hung over us. I read the note aloud. Nobody ran around screaming like bloody chickens with their heads chopped off. Winston'll tell ya that's the truth. But no, the Gladers were dumbfounded. I stood up and used all of my strength to try and destroy the note without causing too much attention. Alby cups his hands around his mouth and screams "Med-jacks!"

Clint and Jeff run over. "What are we supposed to do with her?" Clint asks no one in particular.

"How should I know?!" Alby screams "You two are the Med-jacks! Figure it out."

I lightly place my hand on his shoulder. He turns to me, his eyes filling with tears. I act like I'm scratching the side of my cheek while mouthing "We'll talk later." Alby nods in agreement.

I hear Stan yell "Who said Clint had the first shot at her? I'm next!"

"Anybody touches her you'll be having a sleepover with the Grievers. Banished. No questions." Alby yells

I smirk and see Alby's body loosen up a bit.

"She seems fine. Normal heartbeat. Probably just a coma." Jeff informs us as they hoist her onto their shoulders and take her to the Homestead.

"Watch her closely." I tell them "She's obviously special or else they wouldn't have sent her here."

Alby's eyes dart to mine, then Tommy's. I nod.

"You sure you hadn't ever seen her before?" he asks

"No, no not that I remember." I can tell his voice is shaky now. I walk up behind Alby.

"You're sure?" I prod

"No!" Tommy screams "Why are you grilling me like this?"

Alby looks at me and I release my grip on his shoulder "Something's whacked. Call a Gathering."

We nod and set off.

I send Winston of to inform Keepers about the Gathering while Alby and I talk in Ben's room.

"How come our meeting place in in the midst of buggin death." Alby asks me.

"That's were I'd be without you." I tell him. 'Great, Newt. Way to start of a peppy talk so dark.'

"Don't get me started on that night." he says

"You're right. You're right." I mumble "Don't know what I was bloody thinking, sorry."

Alby smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "You seem cheery." I tell him

"I feel alright now." he rubs his hands together "Now, to deal with the mallace of Gally."

We walk around for a few hours before heading towards the event.


End file.
